


King of what now?

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Some people have no appreciation for fine art.





	King of what now?

Crowley stares lovingly at the pile of folded and scored paper in front of him, pretending like he doesn’t know what a complete moron this makes him.

Who cares if this isn’t real? Who’s ever going to know that he spent nearly forty minutes with his tongue between his teeth, hissing at the safety scissors which kept snagging and ripping his creation?

Leaning forward and resting his chin in his hands, Crowley smiles to himself and nods, before straightening, reaching out, and placing his masterpiece gently on his head.

“Nice hat, Fergus.”

“It’s a crown, Mother!”

“Of course it is.”


End file.
